Weil ich Dich liebe
by MissMaryan
Summary: Lily und James scheinen eindlich ihr Glück ineinander gefunden zu haben. Doch was ist Glück mit Voldemort um sich herum. Zu all den Sorgen, die die beiden schon um ihre Familie haben kommt auch noch die Sorge um James dazu. Denn Voldemort hat es auf ihn
1. Chapter 1

Hallo an alle, die hier reinschauen., dies ist meine erste ff und wie ihr in der Beschreibung vielleciht gelesen habt, geht es hier um Lily und james.

dieses kapitel ist nur der prolog und mitten aus dem plot gegriffen, also bitte nicht wundern.

Mit einem Klick schnappte das Schloss zu ihrem Zimmer zu. Mit federleichten Schritten suchte sie sich ihren Weg über den weichen Teppich mit dem sie Schulsprecherräume ausgelegt waren. Sie hielt einen kurzen Augenblick inne, um zu genießen. Feine Fransen schmiegten sich weich an Ferse und Ballen, während sie in der Fußmitte kitzelten.

Ein schauer zog über ihren Rücken und das Feuer im Kamin flackerte. Ihr Blick glitt in Richtung Fenster. Die schweren Vorhänge bewegten sich leicht im Wind. Sie tappste hinüber, um es zu schließen. Ein erneuter Schauer ließ sie innehalten. Langsam bewegte sich eine Kälte von ihren nackten Füßen in ihren Körper. Sie sah hinunter und bemerkte, dass sie auf Stein stand. Langsam richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf und erblickte eine Fremde. Langes, glanzloses rotes Haar fiel dem Mädchen, welches sie erblickte, stumpf über die Schultern. Ihre Statur war zierlich, geradezu abgemagert und ihre Bluse war ihr viel zu groß geworden. Eingefallene Wangen und Augenringe betonten nur noch ihren Zustand. Aus dem Gesicht des Mädchens stachen ihre große, ausdruckslose, grüne Augen entgegen. Vormals nur so vor Lebensfreude und Energie leuchtend waren sie nun erloschen. Wie sie selbst, ihr vormaliges Ich.

Ohne einen Blick wandte sich das Mädchen ab und begann ihren Weg. Nur in Rock und Bluse bahnte sie sich ihren Weg durch die verlassenen Korridore des Schlosses. Es war der Tag vor Heilig Abend, alle anderen waren heute Morgen abgereist. Ihr war es recht, sie scherte sich nicht mehr darum.

Eine willkommene Kälte erfasste sie und hielt sie bei Sinnen. Sie musste klaren Kopf behalten, um diesem Etwas, diese ungewollte Präsenz, nicht die Übermacht zu lassen.

Sie hatte gekämpft und gewonnen, wenn auch nicht so, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatte, aber dennoch. Hauptsache er war sicher. Es gäbe nichts was sie nicht für ihn tun würde, auch dies nicht. Der Gedanke, für wen sie dies tat gab ihr weitere Kraft. Dies und die messerscharfe Kälte des Schlosses.

Eine Tür knatschte hinter ihr und schnell drehte sie sich um. Niemand durfte sie sehen, oder es wäre vorbei. Weder er, noch eine bestimmte Gruppe anderer. Um ihn und seine Freunde hatte sie sich gekümmert, und diese anderen Personen sollten in den Ferien sein.

Sie wog sich in falscher Sicherheit.

Plötzlich überkam es sie erneut.

Mit aller Kraft, die sie noch aufbringen konnte lehnte sie sich mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand und kämpfte ihren stummen Kampf. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie jemand beobachtete.

Wieder einen klaren Kopf habend machte sie sich auf ihren Weg fortzuführen.

oOo

Nicht merkend, dass sie zitterte stieß sie eine schwere Tür auf, die eigentlich verschossen sein sollte. Jedoch war sie in Gedanken sich selbst schon weit voraus, als das sie sich Gedanken über Filch machen würde. In freudiger Erwartung erklomm sie Stufe um Stufe, bis sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt war.

Oben auf dem Astronomie Turm war es noch kälter als im Schloss. Sie ließ die Tür zur Plattform offen und überquerte eben jene mit ein paar Schritten. Genießerisch beugte sie sich über die Brüstung und konnte ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Bald war sie frei, frei von allem, frei von ihm und ihren Gefühlen.

Wie sie so dort stand und die sternenklare Neumondnacht bewunderte öffnete sich die Tür am Ende der Treppe erneut, doch niemand war zu erkennen. Sie war sich nicht bewusst, dass sie nun einen ungebetenen Zuschauer hatte.

Mit letzter Kraft sammelte sie noch einmal ihr eigenes Bewusstsein und kletterte über die Brüstung, den Blick auf die Plattform gerichtet, sodass sie den Boden nicht sehen musste, wenn es soweit war. Sie nahm einen Arm von der Brüstung und ließ sich den Wind um die Nase wehen. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen... öffnete sie jedoch wieder als sie hastige Geräusche hörte. Ihr entgegen starrten zwei haselnussbraune Augen. In ihnen spiegelte sich Angst, Entsetzen, Unverständnis aber vor allem Liebe wieder.

Er war hier. Nicht in ihrem Kopf, nein er war hier um sie von ihrem Plan abzuhalten. Verstand er denn nicht, dass er sich selbst damit keinen Gefallen tat? Musste er wieder den Helden spielen?

Sie blickte ihn mit ihrer Ausdruckslosen Maske an, die sie gezwungen war Tag ein Tag aus zu tragen. Nun tat sie es freiwillig.

Sie merkte wie ihr Körper klamm wurde und ihr Griff sich lockerte. Er sah es nicht. Zu viel versuchte er zu verstehen. Das „Warum" schrie gerade so aus seinen Augen. Diesen Gefallen wollte sie ihm tun. Sie wollte, das er verstand. Verstand, dass sie dies alles nur für ihn tat.

In ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut und ihr Adrenalin gab ihr Kraft für ihre letzten Worte. Ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich, doch ihre Worte hörte sie nicht. Schmerz und Unverständnis schlichen sich auf sein Gesicht.

Sie nahm einen letzten Blick. Sog ihn tief in sich auf. Sein schwarzes unordentliches Haar, dass der Wind nur noch mehr zerwuschelte. Seinen vom Schmerz gezeichneten braunen Augen. Eingerahmt von einer runden Brille. Augenringe und einen drei Tage Bart ließen ihn erschöpft aus sehen. Sein muskulöser und stets aufrechter Körper war zusammengesackt. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild vermittelte ihr den Schmerz, den sie ihm verursacht hatte. Aber dennoch stand er hier, bereit um sie zu kämpfen, bis zum Schluss. Und sei es, dass er sich an sie dran hängt. In diesem Augenblick spürte sie, wie die Präsenz der unsichtbaren Stimme, die sie zuvor so bekämpft und unterdrückt hatte, endgültig verschwand. Sie fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten frei und unbeschwert.

Doch die Kälte holte sie in die Realität zurück. Vor Schreck weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie realisierte, wo und in welcher Lage, sie sich befand. Sie versuchte ihre rum baumelnde Hand wieder zurück zur Brüstung zu bringen, doch sie wollte nicht gehorchen. Auch ihre andere Hand war klamm und sie verlor die Beherrschung darüber. Ihre Finger lösten sich von der Brüstung und sie fiel langsam nach hinten. Unter ihr tat sich ein dunkler Tunnel auf, der sie schlucken wollte.

Auch er bemerkte nun endlich was vor sich ging. War sein Blick zuvor doch nur auf das Mienenspiel auf ihrem Gesicht fokussiert gewesen. Er machte einen Satz nach vorne und griff nach ihrer Hand ... ins Leere. Das letzte was sie wahr nahm war sein lauter Schrei „ LILY" und dann übermannten sie Kälte und Dunkelheit als sie fiel.

So ich hoffe es hat gefallen undich bekomme den ein oder anderen review ;) lg


	2. Chapter 2

In der Hoffnung, dass das hier irgendwer liest und einen kommentar dazu verfasst ;)

Ach ja: Alles, was aus Harry Potter stammt gehört definitiv nicht mir, der Plot hingegen schon. (damit das einmal gesagt ist)

Sanft hüllten die ersten Strahlen der Morgensonne die Dächer eines kleinen Vorortes von London in ihre Wärme. Ein verzweifelter Versuch, denn schon seit einigen Wochen belagerte hartnäckiger Nebel und unerklärliche Kälte, die Region. Nur wenige konnten sich dies erklären. Doch selbst die abwegigsten Theorien schienen glaubwürdig im Vergleich zur Wahrheit.

Zu dieser Gruppe, für die der Grund dieses Wetterphänomenes offensichtlich und plausibel ist, gehört auch ein gewisses rothaariges, grünäugiges Mädchen, dass sich im Sommer zu einer charismatischen und begabten jungen Frau mit außergewöhnlichen Talenten entwickelt hatte. Außergewöhnlich in vielerlei Aspekten. Beliebt, intelligent, freundlich und vieles mehr. Das abnormalste allerdings, wie es ihre Schwester Petunia (noch nett) ausdrücken würde, an diesem Mädchen war jedoch die Tatsache, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Ihr Name, Lily Evans.

An diesem ersten September 1977, an dem Lilys (und auch unsere) Geschichte ihren Lauf nimmt wurde sie von einem schrillen Schrei geweckt. Noch im Schlaf erkannte sie Petunias Stimme. Lieblich wie die Musiksägen, von denen der fast kopflose Nick so gerne schwärmte, drang ihr Ausdruck von Missfallen durch das Haus. Genervt und ebenfalls erleichtert, dass alles wie immer schien, suchte sie nach ihren Oropax. Doch bevor sie sie finden konnte tönte ein erneuter Schrei durch das Haus. Dieses Mal waren Petunias Worte verständlich. „Schaff einer dieses Mistvieh von meinem Kopf!"

Ärger spürend machte Lily sich auf den Weg nach unten, um dort eine hysterische Petunia vorzufinden, deren Kopf doch tatsächlich von einer ebenso aufgedrehten Eule munter kreischend umkreist wurde. Dieses Bild erinnerte Lily irgendwie an ihre Astronomiestunden. Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd über ein Bild eines Planeten, der komischerweise mit seinen Kratern einem Pferdegesicht glich, der von einem geflügelten und auf und ab hüpfenden Mond umkreist wurde, ging sie weiter, um Petunia zu retten. Wohl gemerkt vor einer zahmen jungen Posteule, die den Tagespropheten brachte. Die Zeitung flog unbeachtet auf den Küchentisch.

Lilys Eltern, Mr. Und Mrs. Evans, sahen dem ganzen nur amüsiert aus einer Ecke zu. Sie waren, ganz im Gegenteil zu Petunia, stolz auf ihre jüngste Tochter und ihre magischen Kräfte. Heute war jedoch wieder so ein Tag, an dem sie die ganze Zauberei verfluchen könnten, denn Lily würde in weniger als zweieinhalb Stunden in einem Zug sitzen, der sie wer weiß wohin zu ihrer Zauberschule brachte. Konnten sie ihre Kleine am Anfang kaum gehen lassen, fiel es ihnen nun von Mal zu Mal einfacher.

Heute jedoch war auch Lily wehmütig gestimmt, denn ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts, einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, stand an. Dieses Jahr würde sie allerdings nicht wie alle anderen Schüler starten. Sie wurde dieses Jahr zur Schulsprecherin ernannt und hatte folglich einige Pflichten mehr, die sie zu erfüllen hatte. Die Zusätzliche Arbeit, neben den UTZ's, minderte ihre Freude allerdings nicht im Geringsten. Sie freute sich auf die neuen Herausforderungen und auf die Zusammenarbeit mit ihrem Partner. Das Ganze war natürlich mit einigen Privilegien verbunden.

Seit sie ihren Brief zusammen mit dem neuen Abzeichen gelesen hatte, hatte Lily sich Gedanken – und Hoffnungen - über ihren Partner gemacht. Ihre Wahl wäre auf Remus Lupin, Vertrauensschüler von Gryffindor, gefallen. Lily hatte zuvor schon mit ihm gearbeitet und es hatte ihr gefallen. Remus war ein netter, vernünftiger und vor allem verantwortungsbewusster Junge. Dies alles wäre nicht verwunderlich, wenn er nicht zu den Maraudern gehören würde. Eine Truppe notorischer Regelbrecher, deren Lebensinhalt darin bestand anderen Streiche zu spielen. Im Vergleich zu seinen drei mit Maraudern war Remus jedoch noch der Verträglichste (obwohl Lily stark vermutete, dass Remus das Genie hinter ihren Streichen war).

Peter Pettigrew war schlichtweg nur ein Mitläufer. Man musste ihm einfach nur sagen „Spring!" und man konnte ihn springen sehen.

Sirius Black hingegen war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Mädchenschwarm und Play Boy der Schule. Das war alles, was man aus Lilys Sicht über ihn wissen musste und Grund genug sich von ihm fern zu halten.

Aber da war immer noch ein gewisser James Potter. Begabter Quidditch Spieler, Mädchenschwarm, aber längst nicht so schlimm wie Sirius, Verwandlungstalent und unheimlich süß. Aber niemand wusste, dass Lily Evans so über James Potter dachte. Für Außenstehende beschimpfte sie ihn lautstark als arrogantes Schwein. In der Tat hatte James Potter Lilys vulgäres Vokabular exponentiell wachsen lassen in den letzten Jahren. Denn immer, wenn James Potter Lily nach einem Date fragte (also mindestens einmal pro Tag, vier Jahre lang) begann sie ihn zu beschimpfen, am liebsten vor vielen Menschen.

Aber genug von den Maraudern. Lily wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass das Schulsprecherpaar aus dem selben Haus stammte. Ihre offizielle Nummer eins (Remus wurde zur inoffiziellen Nummer eins) war Mark Johnson. Hufflepuff Quidditch Kapitän, Vetrauensschüler und zu Lilys Leidwesen unterdurchschnittlich intelligent. Dies ignorierte sie gekonnt, genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Mark Hufflepuffs James Potter gekreuzt mit Sirius Black war.

oOo

Zwei Stunden später fand sich Lily Evans auf dem Bahngleis neundreiviertel wieder, wo der scharlachrote Hogwartsexpress die Schüler begrüßte. Augenblicklich fühlte sie sich wieder zu Hause. Schnell wurde die magische Welt Lilys neue Heimat. Sie fühlte sich in der Muggelwelt nur noch fremd.

Hinter ihr ertönte ein lauter Freudenschrei gefolgt von einer knochenbrechenden Umarmung ihrer besten Freundin Alice Prewitt. Ihr Freund Frank, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor Siebtklässler musste Lily von Alice retten. „Lily, wie waren Deine Ferien? Ich hab dich so vermisst..." Erneut musste Frank seine Freundin stoppen. Lily, die das ganze gewöhnt war grinste und nickte nur. Für viel mehr blieb ihr eh keine Zeit, denn Alice' Blick war auf dem glänzenden Schulsprecherabzeichen angelangt. Innerlich machte Lily sich auf den nächsten Kreischanfall gefasst. Dieses Mal wurde sie jedoch von einer stürmischen Marlene McKinnon gestoppt, die Alice, Lily und auch Frank in eine stürmische Umarmung schloss. Marlene, die die Ferien über per Eule erreichbar gewesen war, wusste natürlich schon alles. „Hast Du etwa gezweifelt, dass Lily Schulsprecherin wird?" Neckte Marlene Alice auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. Immer noch von Frank stumm gestellt schüttelte Alice den Kopf und hob beide Daumen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb." Lächelte Lily und tätschelte Alice' Kopf, die eine beleidigte Miene zog. Frank kicherte leise in sich hinein.

Die Uhr schlug fünf vor elf und die vier Gryffindors beeilten sich in den Zug zu kommen. Lily verabschiedete sich von ihren Freunden, um den Schulsprecher zu treffen und die Vertrauensschüler einzuweisen. Voller Erwartungen machte sie sich auf zum Anfang des Zuges.

Durch die Abteiltür konnte sie bereits das Rascheln von Pergament vernehmen. „Gut, er scheint fleißig dabei zu sein" dachte sich Lily und öffnete die Abteiltür. Und es traf sie, wortwörtlich der Schlag

Vor ihr saß ein ernsthaft beschäftigter James Potter. Doch dies war nicht das schockierenste. Es war mehr die Tatsache, dass er im Schulsprecherabteil saß, über einen Brief mit Anweisungen von Dumbeldore gelehnt und zu alldem auch noch ein glänzendes Abzeichen auf seinem Umhang prangte. Eben jenes, welches auch ihre Bluse zierte. Unfähig zu allem blieb sie in der Tür stehen.

Potter sah bei dem Geräusch der Tür auf nur um breit zu grinsen. „Das wird ein phantastisches Jahr" dachte er sich.

„Evans, schön dich zu sehen. Ich müsste lügen wenn ich behaupten würde, ich wäre überrascht." Passend zu diesem Satz zierte sein patentiertes Grinsen sein Gesicht. Lily stöhnte innerlich darüber. Aber es war nicht sein Spruch. Nein es war vielmehr die Tatsache, dass James Potter, besser aussehend als sonst hier vor ihr stand und sie richtig süß angrinste.

Ihre Facade wahrend stolzierte sie kommentarlos zu einem leeren Platz. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ Potter sich ihr gegenüber nieder und schaute ihr ernst in die Augen. Er räusperte sich und brachte Dumbledores Anweisungen zur Sprache. „Also... ähm.. Evans... Lily?" Sie schaute ihn nur erwartungsvoll an. „Dumbledore möchte, dass wir die Passwörter auswählen und ihm per Eule mitteilen." Lily nickte nur. „Vorschläge?" Harkte James nach.

Lily war zu geschockt um auch nur ein Wort hervor zu bringen. Was hatte Dumbledore dazu bewegt James Potter, oberster Marauder und verantwortungsloser Regelbrecher, zum Schulsprecher zu machen?

Und so verbrachte sie die kurze Zeit mit Potter mit non verbalen Antworten. Ihn schien es nicht zu stören. Im Gegenteil er war froh, dass sie ihn nicht anschrie. Dies mag aber vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass er Lily nicht nach einem Date gefragt hat.

Nach der Einweisung der Vetrauensschüler floh Lily aus dem entsprechenden Abteil und suchte Zuflucht bei ihren Freunden, die ihr klaglos ihren Ausführungen über James Potter als Schulsprecher folgten.

Währenddessen blieben nur noch James, Remus und Lucius Malfoy, Slytherins Vertrauensschüler des siebten Jahrganges über.

„Moony, geh schon mal vor. Ich muss Dumbledore noch die Eule mit den Passwörtern schicken." Remus nickte nur und verließ das Abteil. Auch James wollte gehen. Padfoot und er mussten noch den Eröffnungsstreich zu Ende besprechen. Wenigstens etwas worauf er sich freuen konnte. Das Gespräch mit Lily, falls man dieses als solches überhaupt bezeichnen konnte, hatte ihn nicht gerade fröhlich gestimmt. Er hatte gerade die Abteiltür erreicht als Malfoy ihn zurückhielt. Alarmiert drehte James sich zu ihm um. Kehre deinem Feind niemals dem Rücken zu. Guter alter Moody.

Haselnussbraun traf auf Eisblau. „Wenn ich Du wäre würde ich auf deine kleine Schlammblutfreundin Acht geben. So eine Verschwendung von Talent. Aber mal sehen, vielleicht ist sie doch noch zu etwas Spaß nützen. Ich würde nicht nein sagen..."

James zog es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter und die Eule an Dumbledore war vorerst vergessen, als er Malfoy das Abteil verlasen sah.


	3. Chapter 3

Was zum Henker wollte Malfoy damit sagen? Natürlich wusste er von Voldemort und seinen Anhänger, den Todessern, aber würden sie nun so weit gehen und unschuldige Schüler angreifen? Nicht dass je ein Opfer von Voldemort wirklich schuldig gewesen wäre... Trotzdem beschlich ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Er nahm sich vor ein Auge auf Lily zu haben.

Aber das musste jetzt warten. Er wollte Lily nicht enttäuschen und schickte die Eule mit den Passwörtern nach Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr war seine Chance Lily Evans endlich für sich zu gewinnen.

oOo

Mit einem Krachen schloss die Abteiltür, sodass das Fenster splitterte. „Na, welche Laus ist dir heute über die Leber gelaufen, Prongsie?" Fragte Sirius, stolz, dass er sich an etwas aus dem Unterricht erinnern konnte. „Evans" Seufzend ließ Sirius sich in den Sitz fallen und klopfte neben sich. „Wieso frag ich eigentlich noch?... Komm schon, Zeit wieder mit Dr. Padfoot zu sprechen." Mit einem Schlenker stand eine Ledercouch und ein Sessel im Abteil. Sirius, nun bebrillt und mit langem Bart, nahm darauf Platz und blickte James erwartungsvoll an. Peter schaute nur ratlos drein, während Remus lachte. „Padfoot, lass das kein Mädchen sehen. Sonst kann dein Ruf flöten gehen, wenn die Schule wüsste, dass du doch tatsächlich in Muggelkunde aufpasst." Bemerkte James sarkastisch, mit einem amüsierten Blick auf Sirius Versuch Sigmund Freud nachzuahmen.

Langsam verschwand der Bart in Sirius Gesicht und die Brille löste sich mit einem Puff in Rauch auf. „Wie soll ich denn sonst meine Werten Eltern glücklich stellen?" manch einer würde dies als sarkastische Bemerkung abtun. Die Marauder (Peter vielleicht einmal ausgenommen) wussten jedoch besser, dass Sirius Familie ein wunder Punkt bei ihm war und sahen somit den Schmerz, den Sirius so erfolgreich zu verbergen verstand.

Aber genauso gut wie die Marauder es verstanden Sirius zu durchschauen, so wussten sie auch, wie man ihn wieder aufheitern konnte. Ein guter Streich würde alles wieder richten. Also begaben sie sich an das Planen ihres neuen Eröffnungsstreiches.

oOo

Schließlich ging aber auch diese letzte Zugfahrt zu Ende. Ein freundliches Lächeln tragend verließ Lily Evans als eine der Letzten den Zug, um sicher zu gehen, dass auch jeder auf dem Bahnsteig war. Nicht auf ihre Umgebung achtend lief Lily in jemanden hinein und fiel prompt zu Boden. Eine starke Hand bahnte sich ihren Weg Richtung Boden, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Dankend ergriff sie dies und fand sich nur Sekunden später vor Mark Johnson stehend. Seine hellbraunen Augen leuchteten vor Lachen und sie lief rot an. Ob dies nun von der Tatsache rührte, dass sie sich schämte oder einfach nur seine Nähe ihren Körper verrücktspielen ließ, wusste sie nicht. Immer noch ihre Hand haltend kam er ihr noch näher und sein Mund erreichte ihr Ohr. „An ihrer Stelle würde ich auf meine Umgebung Acht geben, Miss Evans." Murmelte er in ihr Ohr. Sanft strich sein Atem an ihrer Wange vorbei und eine wohlige Gänsehaut breitete sich auf ihrem Körper aus. „Aber... Sie können das alles wieder gut machen. Samstagabend um acht in der Eingangshalle?" Lilys Magen machte einen Salto und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Ihre Wange berührte nun die seine. Als Mark seinen Kopf weg zog fühlte sie ein angenehmes Kratzen. Sie blickt in sein Gesicht und nickte zustimmend. Auf seinem Gesicht machte sich Freude breit und sie erahnte feine Bartstoppeln, die ihr vorher nicht aufgefallen waren, Mark aber nur noch attraktiver machten.

Unwissend über einen gewissen schwarzhaarigen Zuschauer machte Lily sich auf zu den Kutschen.

Zu ihrem Glück war noch eine zurück geblieben, in die sie auch sogleich einstieg. In ihrem Inneren erwartete sie niemand geringeres als James Potter. Doch er war nicht so gut gelaunt wie früher an diesem Tag. Irgendetwas schien ihm nicht zu passen. Ein Moment mit Seltenheitswert, wie Lily befand. „Na Potter, was hat dir heute den Zauberstab verknotet?" An ihr sollte es nicht liegen, dass Potter miese Laune schob. Er war aber schon den ganzen Tag komisch gewesen: keine Streiche, keine Frage nach einem Date, Snape war in bester Verfassung (abgesehen von seinen Haaren) und Sirius war meilenweit nicht zu sehen.

Vergeblich auf eine Antwort wartend schmiss Lily sich in einen Sitz und die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung. Dann eben nicht, dachte sich Lily.

Nur Minuten später huschten die beiden Schulsprecher in die Große Halle, wo Freunde sich aufgeregt über ihre Ferien austauschten. Zu Lilys Leidwesen fand sie Alice und Marlene in der Gesellschaft der Marauder und Frank Longbottom, dessen Lippen momentan mit denen von Alice verwachsen schienen.

Ihnen gegenüber befanden sich Marlene McKinnon und Sirius Black heftig diskutierend. Remus und Peter, die die Stühle neben den Beiden belegten schauten nur amüsiert zu. Folglich blieben nur noch die zwei Plätze neben Alice und Frank, die sich endlich voneinander trennen konnten, welche von Lily und James belegt wurden.

Besser hätte es nicht kommen können für Lily. Auf der einen Seite Alice, die ohne Punkt und Komma redete, und auf der anderen Seite Potter, stumm wie ein Fisch. Black und Marlene waren auch endlich zu einem Schluss gekommen, als die Erstklässler auch schon durch die Halle schritten. Angeführt von einer streng blickenden McGonnagall.

Von der Auswahl bekam James nicht viel mit. Innerlich wappnete er sich schon für Lilys Schimpftirade für das, was in wenigen Augenblicken folgen würde.

Als Dumbledore sich endlich erhob um seine alljährliche Ansprache vor dem Fest zu halten zwinkerte Sirius James zu. Gemeinsam mit Remus hoben sie ihre Zauberstäbe und richteten sie gegen die verzauberte Decke. Augenblicklich begannen die Sterne in verschiedenen Farben zu leuchten. Ohhs und Ahhs ertönten in der Halle und manche stiegen auf ihre Stühle, um noch besser sehen zu können.

Doch plötzlich fielen die Sterne als bunte Leuchtkugeln von der Decke und hüpften auf und ab, nachdem sie erstmals den Boden berührt hatten. In der allgemeinen Ver- und Bewunderung dieses „Streiches" bemerkten nur die wenigsten, dass auch der abnehmende Mond sich pink gefärbt hatte und nun sich unaufhaltsam dem Boden näherte.

Mit einem lauten Knall explodierte eben jener und tauchte die Halle in weißes Licht. Als dieses sich gelichtet hatte sah man Mond und Sterne wieder an ihrem angestammten Platz. Besah man sich jedoch den Slytherintisch, so fiel deren Kleidung einem sofort ins Auge. Gelächter breitete sich aus und verleitete so manchen Lehrer zu einem Schmunzeln. Aber nichts kam gegen den Gesichtsausdruck der Marauder an. Dieser war von unterdrücktem Lachen und Stolz für ihre Idee gekennzeichnet. Lily gab Sirius zwei Minuten, bis er sich vor Lachen wälzend auf dem Boden befand. Hätte sie gewettet, hätte Lily haushoch verloren.

Schon nach wenigen Sekunden brach Sirius hundegleiches Gelächter aus ihm heraus und nur wenige Moment später befand er sich auf dem Boden.

Vorsichtig riskierte auch Lily einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch. Ihr starrten zwei nur allzu bekannte Gesichter entgegen. Lucius Malfoy trug ein pinkes Abba T-Shirt, dass ihm deutlich zu klein war. Dazu passendes Make-Up und zu all dem noch eine Burgerking Krone. Die Krone spielte ohne weiteres auf sein Selbstverständnis als „König von Slytherin" an, aber auf eine paradoxe Weise. War es doch nur ein Muggel Werbetrick.

Snape erging es nicht besser. Seinen Kopf zierte ein Luftballon Krone und an einer Leine führte er einen Dackel. Ebenfalls aus Luftballons. Seine Kleidung ähnelte der eines Clowns.

Das ganze Haus Slytherin schien in Muggelkleidung, oder ähnlich wie bekannte Muggelfiguren, gekleidet zu sein.

Im allgemeinen Gelächter versuchte Lily erst gar nicht ihr Lächeln zu verstecken. Früher oder später wäre sie eh angesteckt worden. James an ihrer rechten Seite entlockte ihre Reaktion ein Aufatmen und seine Freude wuchs ins unermessliche. Lily Evans lachte über einen seiner Streiche.

Professor Slughorn versuchte mit aller Autorität, die er aufbringen konnte, für Ruhe zu Sorgen und die Slytherinschüler in ihren Urzustand zurück zu verwandeln. Ohne Erfolg.

Lucius Malfoy verursachte einen erneuten Anfall allgemeiner Erheiterung als er aufstand um Slughorn seine Meinung ins Gesicht zu schleudern, denn nun sah an Malfoy in einem ebenfalls grell pinkem Minirock und glitzernden Plateaustiefeln. Wörter wie „Inkompetenz" und „Mein Vater" wehten über das Gelächter herüber, als Dumbeldore, offensichtlich bis aufs äußere amüsiert, sich zu den Maraudern wand. Sirius erhob und verbeugte sich unter Beifall nur um zu Dumbledore zu sprechen: „Der Zauberspruch sollte bis Morgen Mittag von alleine verschwunden sein. Vermutlich schon eher, wenn nicht versucht wird, das ganze vorher mit Magie zu entfernen." Dumbeldore nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte und mit einem Nicken eröffnete er das Festmahl.

oOo

Endlich gesättigt standen Alice, Marlene und Lily auf und machten sich in Richtung Gryffindorturm. Wie auch immer, Lily gelangte nicht weit, denn irgendwer hielt sie zurück. Sie sah Potter, der sie an ihrem Handgelenk hielt. „McGonnagall möchte mit uns reden" Lily nickte nur und bedeutete ihren Freundinnen zu gehen.

Gemeinsam mit James wartete sie am Ausgang auf McGonnagall, die schon bald herbei geeilt kam. „Bitte kommen sie mit. Es ist sehr selten, dass die Schulsprecher aus dem gleichen Haus stammen. Deshalb" Sie taxierte Potter „erwarte ich ein vorbildhaftes Verhalten und Zusammenarbeit von ihnen beiden. Sie werden das kommende Jahr gemeinsam Hogsmeade Wochenenden planen, die Vertrauensschüler koordinieren und andere Arbeiten erledigen. Zudem müssen sie zweimal wöchentlich Patrouillen gehen. Die Zeit planen sie selber. Um all dies einfacher zu machen werden sie das nächste Jahr gemeinsam die Schulsprecherräume bewohnen. Sie sind unzugänglich für ihre Freunde und das bleibt auch so" Inzwischen standen sie vor einem Spiegel im fünften Stock. „Dies ist der Eingang" McGonnagall wies auf den Spiegel. „Schokoladenéclairs" waren ihre letzten Worte und das Spiegelbild wandelte sich von Lily und James im Korridor zu einem Raum in dem sich ein rotes Sofa, zwei Sessel, zwei Schreibtische, ein Bücherregal, ein Kamin und mehrere Fenster befanden. Ein Gefühl, als wenn man durch einen Geist läuft überkam sie, als die beiden Schulsprecher durch den Spiegel in den warmen Raum traten.

Lily fühlte sich sofort wohl. Der Raum war gemütlich und nur unwesentlich kleiner als der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Müde streckte sie sich und machte sich auf zu einer der drei Türen, die von dem Raum abgingen.

Kräftiges Rot und Qudditchposter sowie Gryffindorschals grüßten sie. Schnell schloss sie die Tür und ging zur nächsten Tür hinter der sie das Badezimmer vermutete. Richtig. Mit einem Blick nahm sie das große mit Marmor ausgekleidete Zimmer war mit den zwei Türen zu jeder Seite.

Auch dieses Mal schloss sie die Tür und begab sich über den Gemeinschaftsraum in ihr Zimmer. Die letzte Tür. Potter war nun auch wieder geistig anwesend, nachdem er seinen Spiegel eingesteckt hatte. Manchmal konnte er eitler sein als ein Mädchen, dachte Lily sich.

Mit einem „Nacht Potter" verabschiedete Lily sich für die Nacht.

James starrte ihr noch eine ganze Zeit lang mit deutlichem Verlangen und Liebe in den Augen nach, bevor er zu den restlichen Maraudern ging.


	4. Chapter 4

huh ich bin es mal wieder, sorry für das lange warten, aber diese seite spinnt bei mir regelmäßig... dafür bin ich bei einer anderen seite aber schon bei kapitel 16/ 15 angekommen, es wird also weitergehen. weiterhin würde ich mich echt mal über revies freuen! also bitte :D

Am Morgen erwachte Lily in einem fremden Raum. Ihr entgegen strahlte die Sonne durch zwei raum hohe Fenster. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick bis sie realisierte, dass sie sich in Hogwarts befand. Aber immer noch schien etwas falsch. Dies war nicht ihr Schlafsaal. Ihr Bett war breiter und mit lila Bettwäsche bezogen. Die Wände waren in einem freundlichen gelb gestrichen und Vorhänge ihres Bettes waren nicht schwer und rot, sondern leicht und in einem beige Ton gehalten. Das Mobiliar bestand aus dunklem Eichenholz, welches sich gut in das Zimmer einfügte. Langsam richtete sie sich auf. Zu ihrer rechten befand sich ein Nachttisch, zu ihrer linken eine Tür, vermutlich die für das Bad. Vor dem Fenster befand sich ein Schreibtisch, wie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und daneben befand sich ein Bücherregal. Leer, für ihre eigenen Bücher. An der linken Wand sah Lily die Tür zu eben erwähnten Raum, während an der Wand gegenüber ein großer Kleiderschrank sowie eine Couch für zwei Platz fanden. Beide in warmes Sonnenlicht gehüllt.

Auf der Suche nach ihrer Schuluniform suchte sie ihr Zimmer nach ihrem Koffer ab, welcher ordentlich in einer Ecke verstaut war. Ihr Handtuch und Kulturbeutel in der Hand schlurfte sie ins Bad, um sich fertig zu machen.

Auch James erwachte an diesem Freitagmorgen. Allerdings nicht von der Sonne. Nein es war Lily, die im Bad nebenan duschte. Er sah auf den Wecker. Halb sieben und Frühstück würde es erst in einer guten Stunde geben. Merlin, was wollte sie so früh auf den Beinen? Unfähig wieder ins Land der Träume zurück zu kehren, raffte er sich auf, ahnend, dass sich seine Träume nur eine Tür weiter spärlich bekleidet aufhielten.

Das Geräusch von Wasser verstummte, und James, der sehnsüchtig auf eine kalte Dusche wartete griff gedankenlos nach der Tür und riss diese auf.

Vor ihm stand Lily mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm. Trotzdem konnte sie ihn durch den Spiegel sehen. Vor Schreck fiel ihr Handtuch von ihren Schultern zu ihren Hüften, wo sie es zu greifen bekam.

James' Blick wanderte von ihren Hüften hinauf zu ihrem Rücken. Dies war besser als jeder Traum. Doch dieser Gedanke wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er Lily genauer betrachtete. Ihren Rücken kennzeichneten rote Striemen, die nur halb verheilt waren. Dieses, in einer kranken Art und Weise, ästhetische Muster wurde nur von blauen und lila Flecken unterbrochen.

Lily bemerkte sein Starren. „Potter. Raus. Sofort." Sie betonte jedes Wort mit spürbarem Ärger und Schmerz in der Stimme. Peinlich berührt und offensichtlich besorgt verließ James den Raum.

Grübelnd schmiss er sich auf rücklings auf sein Bett. „Woher kamen all diese Verletzungen?" fragte er sich im Stillen. Der Gedanke, dass jemand „seiner Lily" Schmerzen zufügte war für James unerträglich. Und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen.

Mitten in Gedanken wurde er unterbrochen, von eben jener Person, um die sich seine Gedanken meistens drehten (und dies war nicht Sirius, wie James in seiner Gegenwart meistens beteuerte). Lily steckte den Kopf durch die Tür zum Badezimmer, nun vollständig bekleidet. „Ich bin fertig, du kannst jetzt duschen." Und damit waren James Gedanken wieder am Anfang des Ganzen. Wie hätte er auch den Gesichtsausdruck auf Lilys Gesicht übersehen können, sprach er doch von Schmerz und Scham.

Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl nahm Lily auf der Couch im Gemeinschaftsraum Platz. Sie wollte, nein musste mit James über eben reden und sicher gehen, dass so etwas in Zukunft nicht noch einmal passieren wird. Ihr Rücken schmerzte immer noch wie vor einer Woche. Bei schwarzer Magie konnten auch die besten Heilzauber des Mungos nicht viel ausrichten. Bei dem Gedanken, an das was vor einer Woche passiert war krümmte Lily sich erneut. Doch nicht nur vor Schmerzen, sondern auch vor Scham. Sie hatten ihr nicht nur gezeigt was sie konnten und dass sie keine Skrupel hatten. Nein. Schlimmer noch hatten sie Lily dahin gezwungen, wo sie in ihren Augen hingehörte. In den Dreck zu ihren Füßen. Sie hatten sie zum Betteln und Flehen gebracht, ihr die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und ihr Schmerzensschreie entlockt. Sie hatten das, was sie am meisten in dieser Zeit brauchte, erheblich eingeschüchtert. Ihren Selbstrespekt und Stolz auf sich selbst.

Lily war schon immer Stolz auf sich selbst und was sie erreicht hatte. Sie zeigte es nicht in Arroganz, wie Potter (obwohl, dies nur eine Phase war, die seit einigen Monaten vorüber schien). Ihre Art Stolz zu zeigen bestand darin den Slytherins die Stirn zu bieten und ihnen ebenbürtig zu begegnen. Sie wollte ihnen zeigen, dass auch ein Schlammblut wie sie, talentiert sein konnte. Sie hatte sich versprochen niemals auf deren Niveau hinunter zu lassen, welches in Hinterhalt und Überzahl bestand. Sie zweifelte ernsthaft, ob ein Lucius Malfoy jemals einen fairen Kampf bestritten oder überhaupt gesucht hatte.

Es war ihre Art von Stolz, als selbstbewusste und faire Person aufzutreten und zu zeigen, was sie konnte, ohne dabei anzugeben. Dies war ihr Ziel und sie hatte es erreicht, und nun hatten sie sie eingeschüchtert und an den Anfang geschickt.

Und Snape... Aber das war eine andere Geschichte, die Lily am liebsten in einer Truhe verschlossen, im Mariannengraben versenkt und den Schlüssel einem Drachen anvertraut hätte. Sie konnte das alles immer noch nicht fassen.

Die Tür zum Bad öffnete sich und ein James Potter, verboten gut aussehend wie immer, kam herrausstolziert. „Evans" setzte er an, doch Lily kam ihm mit einem Nicken zuvor, dass ihn auf den Sessel am weitesten von ihr entfernt verwies. Überrascht von ihrem Verhalten (sie suchte NIE ein Gespräch mit ihm) nahm er Platz. „Evans" versuchte James es noch einmal doch Lily kam ihm erneut zuvor.

„Potter, wir müssen reden."

„Sicher doch Evans" Manchmal konnte sie ihm wirklich Angst machen, mit diesem Blick. So als ob er das Übel dieser Welt wäre.

„Was hast du heute Morgen gesehen?" schoss sie angriffslustig hervor.

„Ähmm..." James wusste genau was er früher an diesem Tag gesehen hatte, doch war er zu... zu was war er genau, dass er nicht mit dem Irrwicht aus dem Dunklen kam? Das Bild von ihrem Rücken hatte sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt.

„Nichts. Nichts, was dich zu kümmern hat. Nichts, was dich zu interessieren hat. Und Nichts, wovon irgendwer etwas weiß geschweigen denn ahnt." Damit stand sie abrupt auf um ihre Tasche zu ihren Füßen zu schnappen und durch den Spiegel zu verschwinden. James' Ausruf „Evans... Warte..." Verhallte ungehört im Raum.


	5. Chapter 5

und weil ihr warten musstet gleich ein zweites kapitel hinterher

Eine gute halbe Stunde später rauschte James Potter gefolgt von den Maraudern zur Großen Halle hinein. Sirius Black neben ihm hüpfte auf und ab, um über die Köpfe einen guten Blick auf seine Lieblings Slytherins, auch bekannt als Lucius Malfoy und Schniefelus Snape. Und da saßen die Beiden. Lucius immer noch in Pink, passend zu seinen Platin blonden Haaren. Snape neben ihm hatte es besser erwischt. Dackel und Krone waren verschwunden und nur die lächerliche Kleidung blieb. Aber abgesehen davon, sahen die meisten Slytherins aus wie am Abend zuvor.

James hingegen schenkte dem Slytherintisch nur einen kurzen Blick und suchte nach einem rothaarigen Mädchen, welches er zwischen ihre Freundinnen fand. Zu seinem Glück (und Lilys Pech) waren die vier Plätze ihnen gegenüber frei. Er machte sich mit Peter, wie immer an seinen Füßen klebend, in ihre Richtung auf, bestrebt einer jungen Hexe gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Manch einer, auch bekannt als Sirius, mochte dies, als Versuch höfliche Konversation zu betreiben, werten. Wie auch immer. James setzte sich auf den Platz genau gegenüber Lily, welche von ihrem Müsli aufsah und das Gesicht verzog. Also alles wie immer.

„Hey Evans, wie wär's, wenn wir uns nach dem Unterricht treffen?"

Lily sah ihn nur skeptisch an. Hatte Potter sein Vokabular über den Sommer erweitert? Normalerweise bestanden seine Fragen aus fünf bis sieben Wörtern und traten in geschätzt zehn verschiedenen Variationen auf und das über drei Jahre hinweg. Bis jetzt.

„Nein Potter, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus." Aber genau wie James' Fragen, waren Lilys Antworten nicht weniger abwechslungsreich. Insofern man die Variation der Schimpfwörter großzügig übersieht.

Eine ganz normale Konversation zwischen den beiden lässt sich also folgendermaßen zusammenfassen:

James: Anrede [Lily/ Evans] Anliegen [gehst du mit mir aus oder so] Fragezeichen

Lily: Ablehnung [obligatorisches Nein] Anrede [Potter] Anliegen [je nach dem, was Potter gefragt hat] diverse nicht für die Öffentlichkeit erdachte Bemerkungen [wobei Lilys Vokabular an jenen Ausdrücken hauptsächlich auf James zurückzuführen ist] Ausrufezeichen

Diese Diskussion läuft im Normalfall lautstark und vor Publikum ab und wird von weiteren Schimpftiraden Lilys gekrönt.

Aber zurück zum Geschehen.

Auf James' Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit. „Nein Evans. Wir müssen noch etliches besprechen, wie etwa die Zeiten für die Patrouillen." Das war Lily doch glatt entfallen und so nickte sie nur zustimmend. „Also um acht in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum"

Glücklicherweise wurde Lily gerade in diesem Augenblick gerettet, denn McGonnagall kam mit den Stundenplänen und reichte Lily den ihren. Freude machte sich mit Unmut in ihrem Magen breit als sie die ersten Stunden des Tages zur Kenntnis nahm. Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins und das Ganze auch noch als Doppelstunde.

Rasch auf die Uhr blickend stand sie auf, ihr folgten Alice und Marlene, die den selben Kurs belegten, und zu dritt machten sie sich auf zu den Kerkern.

Zwei Stunden später waren die Schüler auch schon erlöst. Die Dämpfe ihres neuen Projektes, Veritaserum, hatten sie alle etwas benebelt. Für Lily kamen neben den Dämpfen auch noch die Blicke zweier Slytherins und eines Gryffindors hinzu, die sie noch mehr irritierten. Zu ihrem Leidwesen war sie das kommende Jahr zwischen den Fronten gefangen, denn ihr Platz befand sich genau in der Mitte. Aber nun war es erst einmal Zeit für Mittagessen und danach zwei Stunden Kräuterkunde und eine Einzelstunde Verwandlung. Den Nachmittag hatte sie frei.

Wie sie zu ihrem Leidwesen allerdings feststellen musste hatte Potter genau denselben Stundenplan wie sie und somit den Nachmittag ebenfalls frei, während Sirius Muggelkunde und Remus und Peter Geschichte der Zauberei hatten.

Lily saß also das kommende Jahr über jeden Freitagnachmittag mit James Potter zusammen, denn Alice und Marlene hatten ebenfalls Muggelkunde.

Am Freitagabend um acht Uhr klappte Lily ihr Zaubetrankbuch zu und schaute James an. „So" lautete ihr einzigster Kommentar.

„So was" entgegnete James mit seinem Potter-Grinsen.

„Patrouillen" bemerkte Lily knapp.

„Also ich dachte mir wir könnten Dienstags und Freitags unsere Runden laufen, da wir beide Mittwochs ausschlafen können. Für die restlichen Vertrauensschüler können wir eine Liste aushängen und zum neuen Jahr wechseln."

Lily nickte anerkennend und zog ein leeres Pergament und eine Feder hervor. In ihrer ordentlichen Schrift listete sie alle Zeiten auf und trug James und sich ein. Dann tippte sie das Pergament mit ihrem Zauberstab an und vor ihr lagen vier Kopien und das Original. „So können wir schauen, wer sich wo und mit wem einträgt. Die Einträge erscheinen automatisch auf jedem dieser Pergamente, sodass jeder Vertrauensschüler Bescheid weiß. Die" sie zeigte auf die Kopien „müssen wir nur noch in den Gemeinschaftsräumen aushängen. Ich schlage vor, dass das die Hauslehrer machen können und Gryffindor übernehmen wir. In Ordnung?"

James nickte zustimmend, wie Lily zuvor.

Es gelang ihm ohnehin nicht zu bemerken, dass Lily leicht lächelte. „Was grinst du so, Evans?" neckte er sie.

„Mit dir kann man ja doch einigermaßen arbeiten."

„Und das wundert dich?"

„Jepp. Und es sind jetzt mindestens zwei Monate her, dass du mich gefragt hast, ob wir mal miteinander ausgehen. Ich bin erstaunt."

„Wenn du's vermisst, sag Bescheid. Das kann man ändern." James hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können für diesen Kommentar, doch Lily lächelte nur und auch er entspannte sich wieder. Unbemerkt hatte er sich angespannt, bereit Lilys forscher Zunge und schnellem Zauberstab zu entgehen.

„Also was machst du dieses Wochenende noch so? Es ist ja nicht, als ob wir massig Hausaufgaben haben." Versuchte James Konversation zu betreiben. Und zu seinem Glück sprang Lily drauf an. „Also eigentlich wollte ich das Wochenende mit Alice und Marlene verbringen." Mark ließ sie lieber außen vor. „Und du?" Mit einem Lächeln zuckte James nur die Schultern. Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwas fällt uns bestimmt noch ein."

Ein hoher Schrei ertönte da auf einmal „PRONGSSIIIIEEEEE" und James suchte hektisch in seinen Umhangtaschen nach. „PRONGSSIIIIEEEEE, PARTYY" Und endlich zog James einen Spiegel aus seiner Hosentasche und brüllte laut „WO?" hinein. Lily, die nun neugierig wurde kam um den Tisch herum und schaute über James schulter in den Spiegel. Dort sah sie... Sirius. Zusammen mit Remus, Alice und Marlene. Letzte sichtlich genervt. „Na bei euch, wo sonst? Ihr stellt die Räumlichkeiten und wir den Rest." grinste Sirius. „Aber wie bei Grindelwald wollt ihr hier reinkommen." Fragte James verdattert, als er bemerkte, dass Sirius mit dem Rücken zu „ihrem" Spiegel stand. „Na ganz einfach. Wir sagen das Passwort und gehen durch." Darauf schaute Lily James nur skeptisch an und schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Blödheit. „Sirius. Du kannst hier nicht rein, das hat McGonnagall extra gesagt und..." Doch sie wurde von Sirius unterbrochen, der das Passwort sagte und mit Geschrei auf den Spiegel zu lief. Die Schulsprecher konnten nun Sirius von hinten sehen (Remus hielt den Zweiwegespiegel), wie er auf den Spiegel zu rannte. Wohl gemerkt mit Geschrei. Zu Lily Schadenfreude bemerkte sie, dass der Spiegel noch als solcher funktionierte.

Aber auf einmal war es viel zu laut im Gemeinschaftraum und Lily bemerkte zu spät, dass Sirius, immer noch schreiend, auf sie zustürmte. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft.

Weniger laut, aber mit ebenso guter Laune wie Sirius, kam auch der Rest durch den Spiegel. James indessen klopfte Sirius auf die Schulter, welcher sich lautstark darüber lustig machte, wie einfach es sei in die Schulsprecherräume zu gelangen. „Also wirklich Prongs, du brauchst einfach nur das Passwort sagen und durch den Spiegel gehen. Aber man, das ist echt kalt."

„Hat sich der Spiegel denn irgendwie verändert?" wollte Lily wissen. „Nö, aber Sirius meinte einfach drauf los zu rennen und nun stehen wir hier. Ist ein wenig wie in King's Cross." Meinte Remus achselzuckend, als er sich neben Lily stellte. „Ahh... und wo ist jetzt diese ominöse Party?" hakte Lily nach. Sirius drehte sich gespielt schockiert um. „Lily, die Party ist hier. Ich bin hier, James ist hier, Alice, Marlene und du seid da und Getränke hat Remus. Wenn das keine Party ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht." „Na dann..." meinte Lily, schnappte sich ein Butterbier, dass Remus zusammen mit Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte, und ließ sich in die Couch fallen. Alice und Marlene folgten sofort. „Wow Lils ihr habt es hier echt gemütlich." staunte Alice und Marlene schaute sich in dem Zimmer um. Zustimmend nickte sie. „Ich muss euch noch was erzählen Mädels" begann Lily „Mark Johnson hat mich gestern im Zug für morgen Abend eingeladen." Einen Blick auf die Jungs werfend, die es sich am anderen Ende des Zimmers gemütlich gemacht hatten sprach sie weiter: „Und... er hat mich auf die Wange geküsst." Ein Leuchten zierte Lilys Gesicht. Alice quietschte laut und klatschte in die Hände. Sie hatte schon lange geahnt, dass da was Großes zwischen Lily und Mark war. Das Gleiche hatte sie aber auch schon von Marlene und Sirius behauptet und behauptete es zeitweise immer noch von Lily und James. Die erste Variante war aber immer noch die sicherste, da Nummer zwei und drei mit Geschrei endeten.

Den restlichen Abend verbrachten die sechs Teenager gemütlich quatschend, wobei sich die drei Marauder ziemlich schnell zu den Mädchen gesellten. Alles in allem war es ein erfolgreicher Abend ohne Geschrei. Glücklich und leicht angetrunken fiel Lily in ihr Bett.

Der Samstag kam schleichend aber bestimmt und brachte einen Kater für Lily mit sich. Müde schlurfte sie ins Bad. Gehüllt in einen violetten Morgenmantel mit peinlichen Plüsch Hausschuhen lief sie in James hinein, der gerade aus der Dusche kam und oben ohne, sich die Zähne putzte. Realisierend, wen sie da vor sich hatte haspelte Lily eine rasche Entschuldigung und machte sich aus dem Bad davon.

Zehn Minuten später trat James aus dem Bad und schaute sich nach Lily um. Diese hatte sich auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und hielt sich den Kopf. James entlockte dieser Anblick nur ein Lachen. „Na Evans, deine erste Begegnung mit einem Troll?" „Was?" fragte sie ahnungslos zurück. „Hattest du gestern zu viel Alkohol. Ich glaub die Muggel nennen es Kater. Keine Ahnung warum, ich würd das Gefühl eher als Begegnung mit der Keule eines Trolls vergleichen." „Potter! Hör auf zu reden, das macht meinen Kopf auch nicht besser!" schrie Lily ärgerlich auf. „Schon gut, schon gut." Damit wuselte er aus dem Zimmer und ließ die Tür zu seinem Zimmer zu knallen. Lily quittierte dies mit einem Stöhnen und hielt sich Augen und Ohren zu.

Nur einen kurzen Augenblick später war sie gezwungen diese erneut zu öffnen, den James beugte sich gefährlich nahe über ihr Gesicht. Sein Atem streichelte ihr Gesicht und sie kam nicht umhin sein Aftershave zu bemerken. Unbewusst sog sie seinen Geruch tief in sich auf. „Hmmmm." Murmelte sie vor sich hin und entlockte James ein Grinsen. „Hier" sagte er und wedelte mit einem Fläschchen vor ihrer Nase herum, worin sich eine mintgrüne Flüssigkeit befand. „Ich hab hier einen Trank, der dir in ein zwei Stunden hilft." Er entkorkte das Fläschchen und reichte ihr den Trank, den sie in einem Schluck hinunterstürzte. „Übst du schon für nächstes Mal? Wenn du den Feuerwhiskey auch so weghaust, dann viel Spaß. Du verträgst ja gar nichts, Evans." „Klappe Potter, bevor ich meinen Zauberstab finde." Und damit schlurfte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer.

„So Lily jetzt bist du fertig. Augen auf." Lily schlug die Lider auf und sah in den Spiegel. Es war kurz vor acht Uhr abends und Lily war alleine mit Alice und Marlene in den Schulsprecherräumen. James hatte sich schon vor einer guten Stunde aus dem Staub gemacht. Er, Sirius und Peter wollten Remus besuchen, dem es nicht gut ging. Er hatte auch echt Pech und ein empfindliches Immunsystem wie Lily befand. Aber das war heute Abend nicht ihre Sorge. Mark und sie trafen sich um acht in der Eingangshalle.

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln bestaunte sie Alice' und Marlenes Arbeit. Ihre roten Haare fielen ihr leicht gewellt über die Schulter und wurden an einer Seite von einer silbernen Haarklammer zurück gehalten. Passend zu ihren Augen hatten die Beiden einen grünen Lidschatten ausgesucht und mit etwas Rouge Lilys blassem Gesicht etwas Farbe gegeben. Die Lippen wurden nur mit etwas Lippenpflegestift zum Glänzen gebracht, da Lily Lipgloss und Lippenstift als unangenehm empfand.

Dazu trug sie einfache Jeans und Turnschuhe und ihre Lieblings Bluse, natürlich grün. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jacke und machte sich auf in Richtung Eingangshalle.

Gerade als sie ankam schlug die große Turmuhr acht Uhr. Von Mark war noch nichts zu sehen. Hinter ihr schlug eine Tür zu und Lily drehte sich um. Kurz vor ihr stand ein breit grinsender Mark mit einem Picknick Korb und Decke in der einen Hand, die andere war ihr entgegengestreckt. Mit einem Lächeln nahm Lily seine Hand.

„Du siehst gut aus." Bemerkte Mark als er das Eingangsportal für sie offen hielt. „Danke, du siehst auch nicht schlecht aus." Dunkle Hose, Turnschuhe und einen blauen Pulli, der zu seinen Augen passte.

Gemeinsam traten sie auf die Ländereien, die nur vom Licht des Schlosses beleuchtet wurden. Der Himmel war momentan noch wolkenverhangen.

Zitternd zog Lily sich ihre Jacke enger um den Körper. Mark, der dieses zufrieden bemerkte nutzte diese „Gelegenheit" um Lily näher zu sich zu ziehen und einen Arm um sie zu legen. Verwundert, aber dieser Geste durchaus nicht abgeneigt, schlang auch sie einen Arm um seine Hüfte. „Und wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Lily mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Das wirst du schon sehen." Doch Lily bemerkte, dass Mark sie zu einem eher abgelegenem Platz zwischen dem See und dem verbotenen Wald führte. Angekommen breitete Mark eine große Decke auf und ließ sich darauf plumpsen. Lily nahm etwas eleganter neben ihm Platz.

Da Lily immer noch leicht fröstelte, trotz ihrer Jacke, holte Mark eine weitere Wolldecke hervor und wickelte Lily und sich selbst darin ein. Plötzlich machte Lilys Magen sich mit einem lauten Grummeln bemerkbar.

„Na, hungrig?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass ich seit dem Mittag nichts mehr gegessen hab." Gestand Lily mi einem Lächeln.

„Dem kann man Abhilfe schaffen." Und Mark zog verschiedene Pasteten, Sandwiches und einen Schokoladenkuchen hervor. Mit einem Nicken bedeutete er Lily sich zu bedienen während er sich ein Schinkensandwich nahm. Schweigend begannen sie zu essen.

Dieses Schweigen jedoch zählte nicht zu jener angenehmen Sorte, sondern eher zu einem unangenehmen. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, dass Lily sich nicht entspannen ließ. Mit aller Kraft versuchte sie ihren Fluchtinstinkt zu unterdrücken. Mark schien von all dem nichts zu merken, denn er versuchte locker Konversation zu betreiben. Lily antwortete ihm, wenn überhaupt, einsilbig.

So verging eine halbe Stunde gefräßigen Schweigens. Irgendwann begann auch die Wolken sich zu bewegen und eine kühle Brise jagte Lily kalte Schauer über den Rücken. Ihr Date mit Mark war nicht gerade gut verlaufen. Irgendwann in den letztem zehn Minuten hatte er begonnen über sich selbst und seine Großartigkeit zu philosophieren. Nicht gerade das, was Lily ermutigte ein Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Mark war, falls überhaupt möglich, noch schlimmer als Potter und Black zusammen. Vielleicht auch nur Black. Potter war ziemlich umgänglich gewesen. Aber wie lange? Zwei Tage? Nicht gerade aussichtsversprechend war Lilys Fazit.

Um halb neun setzte dann die Verwandlung ein. James, Sirius und Peter standen in ihrer Animagusform vor Remus und sahen ihn mitleidig an. Ihr Freund hatte diese monatliche Tortur nicht verdient, obwohl sie alle einig waren, dass das ganze seine Sache mehr als Wert war. Ohne die monatlichen Streifzüge wäre die Karte des Rumtreibers unmöglich gewesen.

Schließlich stand Moony auch vor ihnen. Seine Augen leuchteten gelb und sein Fell war von der gleichen Farbe wie sein Haar. Ein braun-blond. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf in eine neue Vollmondnacht im verbotenen Wald, unwissend, dass sie nicht lange allein bleiben würden.

Einige hundert Meter von Lily und Mark entfernt erstarrte die Peitschende Weide und aus ihren Tiefen kletterte, unsichtbar für alle Zuschauer, eine kleine fette Ratte. Gefolgt von einem großen nachtschwarzen Hund und einem braunen Hirsch, gekrönt mit einem majestätischem weißen Geweih, dass im Licht des Mondes deutlich zu erkennen war.

Als letztes kam eine komisch gebückte Gestalt aus der Peitschenden Weide hervor. Bei näherem hinsehen konnte ein geübtes Auge einen Werwolf ausmachen, der auf seinen Hinterbeinen lief. Seine Schnauze dem Mond entgegenstreckend begrüßte der Werwolf diesen mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Geheul.

Am anderen Ende des Sees, am verbotenen Wald begann Mark gerade die Überreste des misslungenen Dates einzupacken als die beiden ein Heulen vernahmen. Laut, deutlich und in ihrer Nähe. Verunsichert blickte Lily zum Nachthimmel, der ihr klar und deutlich einen geradezu schauerlich schönen Vollmond darbot. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Ein Werwolf in Hogwarts und noch dazu frei herumlaufend. In Gedanken gefangen bemerkte Lily nicht, dass Mark bereits alles aufgeräumt und verstaut hatte. In Panik wandte Lily sich Mark zu, der angefangen hatte auf das Schloss zuzulaufen. „Mark, warte!" rief Lily aus. Er drehte sich kurz um. Auch Lily hatte nun begonnen zu laufen, doch zu spät bemerkte sie die Wurzeln, die aus dem Boden ragten. Vollkommen unerwartet traf sie mit dem Gesicht den Boden unter ihr. „Mark, hilf mir!" wandte sie sich erneut an Mark. Doch dieser schaute nur kurz auf sie zurück und hörte das Gleiche wie sie. Wilde Pfoten, die auf dem Boden rhythmisch aufschlugen und sich rasch nähernd. Eine Entscheidung treffend nahm Mark seine Beine in die Hand und rannte weiter Richtung Schloss. Lily allein und hilflos auf dem Boden liegen lassend.

Während Mark rannte versuchte Lily sich frei zu machen, doch das Geräusch des sich nähernden Werwolfes wurde nur deutlicher.

Endlich hatte sie es geschafft sich aufzurappeln, doch ihr Knöchel wollte nicht so wie Lily wollte. Wackelig stand sie da, ein Werwolf nur gut hundert Meter entfernt von ihr, der sich mit raschen Sprüngen seinem Ziel näherte. Doch hinter ihm waren zwei weitere große Gestalten. Ein großer schwarzer Wolf und ein brauner Hirsch, dessen Geweih sich deutlich von der wolkenklaren Nacht abhob.

Geschockt von dem komischen Trio, welches ihr sich gefährlich schnell näherte (der Wolf und der Hirsch holten schnell auf, doch sie waren immer noch einige Meter zurück) stand Lily da, bereit dem Werwolf zu begegnen.

James musste dem Ganzen hilflos zusehen. Sein Blut kochte als er Lily fallen sah und Mark, der sie einfach liegen ließ. Dann Remus, der sich seiner Beute für James' Geschmack viel zu schnell näherte. Lily, die sich aufrappelte aber nicht weglief. Und zum Schluss die Tatsache, dass weder er noch Sirius Remus schnell genug einholen könnten, um ihn von Lily fortzutreiben.

James versuchte noch immer verzweifelt Lily vor Remus zu erreichen, doch er musste sich geschlagen geben. Er war zu spät, er hatte Lily Remus einfach so überlassen. Schuld überkam ihn, als er Lily und Remus sah, wie sie voreinander standen. Remus hatte halt gemacht und schnüffelte neugierig an Lily herum, welche eine Hand ausgetreckt hatte, als ob sie den Werwolf streicheln wollte.

Seine Tierohren zuckten nach vorne, bemüht etwas zu hören. Er konnte nicht zusehen, wie Remus sich auf Lily stürzte, so gern er auch an ihrer Seite gewesen wäre und sie bis zum letzten beschützt hätte, jetzt konnte er es einfach nicht.

Er nach das Quieken von Peter war, der zwischen seinen Ohren auf dem Geweih saß. Sicherich hieß es etwas wie „Beweg dich du Feigling" oder sowas in der Art. Aber James konnte es einfach nicht. Genauso wie Lily.

Beide standen eingefroren da. Lily Auge in Auge mit einem Werwolf und James Aug in Auge mit seiner größten Angst.

Und dann kam was kommen musste. Lily streckte ihre Hand aus um Remus zu berühren. „Remus..." flüsterte sie ganz ohne Angst, aber mit Überraschung in der Stimme. James konnte nicht anders als sie für diesen Mut zu bewundern. Das war seine Lily.

Es schien wie ein Wunder, ein Zeichen des Himmels für James, denn Remus hielt inne, um an Lilys Hand zu schnüffeln.

Doch da hatte James sich geirrt. Mit einem großen Satz sprang Remus Lily an. Maul weit aufgerissen, sodass die spitzen gelben Zähne deutlich zu sehen waren. James schloss die Augen fest. Er wollte nicht sehen, wie sich diese tödlichen Fangzähne in seine Lily bohrten. Er hörte ein markerschütternden weiblichen Schrei. Eindeutig Lily.

James hatte versagt, Lily würde sterben. Er hatte die ganze Zeit dagestanden, unfähig auch nur das geringste bisschen zu tun. Wie sollte er nur ohne Lily weiter leben? Aber dies schien ihm die gerechte Strafe dafür, dass er Lily in den sicheren, schmerzvollen Tod geschickt hatte. Ein weiterer Schrei zerriss die Nacht, teilte sie in zwei. Genauso wie James Herz.

Alles war bedeutungslos. Alles war vorbei.


End file.
